


Yours

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: Jace has a question for you.
Relationships: Jace Wayland/Reader, Jace Wayland/You
Kudos: 29





	Yours

“So, I’ve gathered you all here today for a reason.” Jace fidgets, so unlike him, and a small part of your brain worries about what he is going to say.

You stand in a crowd of your family, your friends, and everyone else that you know at the New York Institute.

“Today is the anniversary of the day that I met the love of my life.” Jace smiles at you, and you feel yourself straighten. “This room was the site of the first time we ever spared, and the first time she kicked my ass.” Laughter titters through the crowd.

“It wasn’t the last!” You hear Izzy call out.

Jace ducks his head, your favorite smile of his on his lips, “Very true. But that’s not the point of today.

“The point of today is that I am in love. Jonathan Christopher Wayland is in love. And I’m not exactly one to hold back.” He winks at you, and you can hear a vague threat coming from your ever-protective adoptive older brother, Alec.

Jace ignores his parabatai, “So, my love, can you come over here please?” He extends one hand to you.

You step forward, thankful that your surefooted rune from your previous mission hasn’t quite worn off yet. Your knees shake as you make your way out of the crowd to him.

Jace takes your hands in his own, “This is probably a huge risk, ‘cause we haven’t talked about this at all and now I have all of our friends and family her…” he trails off, meeting your eyes. “It’s a mundane tradition to exchange rings to signify an engagement—“ Your breath catches in your throat. “…and I know how fascinating you find their normal-ness, so I figured…”

You could have heard a pin drop as Jace gets down on one knee and pulls a small, velvet box from his pocket.

“In a world where nothing is easy and nothing is promised, you are the one thing that I am sure of. One of us could die tomorrow. Hell, one of us could die in an hour. I don’t want to spend another moment knowing that I could lose you without knowing that you are mine and that I am eternally yours. Will you marry me?”

Tears slip down your cheeks as you murmur, “Yes.” And Jace stands, wrapping you in his embrace,

Your family, friends, colleagues and _boss_ all cheer and shout as Jace slips a beautiful gold band onto your ring finger. The unfamiliar weight feels like home.

“I love you.” Jace whispers.

“I love you more.” You counter with a giggle, the euphoria of this moment too much to contain.

“I love you most.” He takes your face in his hands as your tangle yours in the front of his shirt.

“Not possible.” You press your lips firmly to his, and the crowd around you disappears.


End file.
